Northrend gems by stats
This page is a specific article about Gem Cuts. Jewel Crafting Gems Below you will find a Chart that will detail the Stats for each Gem name. If you are looking for a solid Stat Gem Red, Yellow, Blue are the Gem Colors for one stat gems. Dual Stats are found with the Secondary color Gems, Orange, Green, and Purple. Other Gem Colors are Meta and Prismatic. (The Meta and Prismatic Gem Lists have not been Updated for Cataclysm as of yet.) Other Gems are the Dragon's eye and Chimera's Eye. Which JCers can make JCer only Gem Cuts. Cross-reference table (detailed) (Updated for Cataclysm) This is a "stat plus stat" addition table that lists all gems by Stats. *Numbers for stats are listed by Expansion and Gem Type below the First Chart. There are two numbers. First number is for the Common Stats. Stamina has a larger number for cuts which is the second number. Numbers in () are for perfect cuts. (equation: Stat+Stat=Gem Stat(s) Example: Brilliant Cardinal Ruby has +20 Intellect. Looking at Cardinal Ruby we see it has +10 stat for one Normal Stat. So we add 10+10 to get the +20 to stat. If we wanted to know the stats for a Timeless Dreadstone We would notice it has Stamina + Intellect. Looking at the WotLK Gems where Dreadstone is we see that Stamina Stat is +15 while the Intellect would be +10. So we now know that we would get a +10 Int and a +15 Stamina on the Timeless Dreadstone Cut.) *Gems are Listed by Expansion, Rarity, and Color. New Gems will be added as they are added to game. *The background colors match the gem colors in the table. *The table also shows what the different cuts are called for ease of ordering them from JCers in game. If you associate the Name of the Cut of a Cut with the name of the Gem, you will get the full name of the Gem you want with the Stats you want. *PvP Gem cuts are marked for ease of understanding. They are only useful for PvP. *Mastery Cuts are the new Gem Cuts for Cataclysm. You will need iLevel 285 or higher to equip these. (Required Level 81 Items) Updates that need work on this Chart Adding Tool Tip Mouse overs for Gems Some Coding Clean up Expertise Agility Intellect Strength Parry Critical Haste Mastery Cata Only Gem Cuts Dodge Resilience PvP Hit Spell Pen. PvP Spirit Stamina Expertise Precise Keen Resolute Accurate Guardian's Agility Delicate Deadly Deft Adept Lucent Glinting Shifting Intellect Brilliant Potent Reckless Artful Willful Veiled Mysterious Purified Timeless Strength Bold Inscribed Fierce Skillful Champion's Resplendent Etched Sovereign Parry Flashing Fine Stalwart Retaliating Defender's Critical Deadly Potent Inscribed Smooth Piercing Radiant Misty Jagged Haste Deft Reckless Fierce Quick Lightning Shattered Energized Forceful Mastery Cata Only Gem Cuts Keen Adept Artful Skillful Fine Fractured Sensei's Zen Puissant Dodge Resolute Champion's Stalwart Subtle Nimble Regal Resilience PvP Lucent Willful Resplendent Mystic Turbid Steady Hit Accurate Glinting Veiled Etched Retaliating Piercing Lightning Sensei's Nimble Rigid Spell Pen. PvP Mysterious Radiant Shattered Stormy Spirit Purified Misty Energized Zen Turbid Sparkling Stamina Guardian's Shifting Timeless Sovereign Defender's Jagged Forceful Puissant Regal Steady Solid Most of the time, jewelcrafters ask their clients to bring their own mats. Also, finding a jewelcrafter instead of buying a cut gem is a great way to save money. Once you know the color and the quality of the gem you want, use this table to identify its material and stat numbers. Expansion Common Stats/Stamina Red Orange Yellow Green Blue Purple Uncommon 3 / 4 Rare 4 / 6 Epic ? / ? Uncommon 6(7) / 9(10) Rare 8/12 Epic 10 / 15 Uncommon 15(18) / 23(23) Rare 20 / 30 Epic 20 / 30 ? ? ? ? ? ? Prismatic and Meta gems Needs updated Information on New Meta Gems and Stats for Cataclysm See also * Blacksmithing Sockets - for adding additional gem sockets to items * Jewelcrafting - for skills required to craft gems, training and patterns * Mineral - for the raw source of some the gem materials * Guide to finding gems on the auction house - list of the stats a named group of gems gives (including pre-WotLK gems) References Jones, Timothy - Dalaran, Jewelcrafting Vendor, Location:40,35 Category:Socketable gems Category:World of Warcraft gems Category:Cataclysm Category:Northrend Category:Jewelcrafting Category:World of Warcraft jewelcrafting crafted gem items Category:Epic gems Category:Rare gems Category:Uncommon gems Category:Socketable gems Category:Wrath of the Lich King Category:Burning Crusade Category:Professions Category:Prospecting